CEO Rivalry
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: AU SetoAnzu umm really bad at summarys so um just read please!


**A/N: First Yu-gi-oh story but I do tend to lurk around reading them eventual Seto/Anzu. This is AU but only slightly really Review this Chapter and tell me if you like it or not so I can keep going. Disclaimer: Don't own them never will unless someone really really loves me!

* * *

**

_Oh man! I'm going to be late! _Anzu Mazaki ran down the hallways of her new school. _Stupid blonde secretary!_ Anzu had only arrived in Domino 2 days earlier so she hadn't been able reacquaint her self with the city she lived in as a child.

She reached the end of a hallway and looked at the numbers on the doors, She pushed open the door to the room marked '3' When she looked inside she saw the teacher standing at the front of the class taking the role "Mazaki, Anzu" "Here Miss!" she stepped into the classroom "Your late Mazaki" The teacher looked at her through her glasses "I'm Sorry miss I got lost" "Ah this is your first day here" "Yes miss" "Take a seat at the back next too…. Mr Kaiba please" Anzu looked to the back of the class and found the only available seat was next to what would be quite an attractive guy if he just stopped glaring at her, Anzu hesitated and finally said "Yes miss"

She walked to the back of the class kicking the ankle of a boy with a shaggy mane of blonde hair that was trying to trip her up. "Hey! Watch what your doing! That hurt!" he cried out. "Don't try to trip me up then" Anzu glared at him, and continued to walk past him. She sat her bag down on top of her desk and pulled out a laptop the she would use to do the work. "Miss Mazaki why do you have a laptop with you?" "I have been home schooled for the last 4 years I don't have any school books" "Home schooled? Why was that?" "My… Parents and I travelled a lot doing work for their company I never had time to settle into any schools at the places we visited" "Very well but I expect you here with books tomorrow" "Yes miss" she slumped in her chair wincing at the fact she had to say the word parents. _They weren't your real parents! _A voice in her head told her _but I never knew my parents…oh great I'm talking to myself in my head! _She shook her head and snapped back into reality.

Kaiba's POV 

**She handles the mutt well a professional dog trainer perhaps?** He gave a mental laugh at the mental image of her jogging Joey…. **I think that's his name **around a ring with people watching them. His thoughts then moved on to a more serious level **why did she say 'Parents' like it's a dirty word?** His internal hard drive (A/N: his head, I still haven't decided is he's a robot yet) stored away the question for later thought.

Halfway through class. (Third person POV)

After finishing the latest set of notes Anzu raised her hand "Yes Anzu" Miss Haruka said from the front of the class "I have to leave miss" "and why is that?" "I have a Business meeting with somebody" "the only person in the school allowed to leave for business meetings is Mr Kaiba" "Yes I know that, in fact If we both don't leave now we're going to be late for the meeting" Kaiba looked up at that "You're the CEO of Seashell Graphics!?" "You almost look surprised there Kaiba what makes you think you're the only Teenage CEO?" "I thought your parents ran the company!" "My ADOPTIVE parents died 6 months ago thank you very much" Anzu violently shoved the laptop into her bag and stormed out of the classroom, Kaiba soon followed after packing up his books **This better not lose me that deal. **

Seashell Graphics Headquaters.

Anzu was pacing in the boardroom _Up the room………down the room Just calm down breath in and out. _Kaiba came through the door "Your late Kaiba" She called out "Sorry I got held up at school" he smirked as she glared at him. "Oh yes I was a little distracted at school today too" She sat down in her chair and licked her lips whilst looking him up and… Down. He blushed and sat down in the seat across from her _Yes I got Kaiba to blush! _"Ehmm down to business then?" "Hmmmmmmm down indeed… anyway you're the one who called this meeting what do you want to talk about?" "I would like for your company to work with me on a project I'm working on and I think your graphics are…. better suited to it then my team" "You have me intrigued Mr Kaiba admitting someone has something better then you" She raised a hand before he could speak "Tell me about this project" "Well………………….."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't be botherd to write out about the project so yeah. REVIEW**


End file.
